Mixing protocols on a same network device may need different quality of service (QOS) methods. For example, for Fibre Channel protocol, QOS may be used to balance traffic across multiple Inter-Switch Links (ISLs). For Ethernet QOS may be used to implement QCN and ETS. Implementing QOS becomes complex when a port is a part of a link aggregation group (LAG) because ports for a LAG may not be in close physical proximity but have to share bandwidth. Continuous efforts are being made to provide QOS for ports participating in LAGs.